Destinée d'un lointain passé
by Narwe
Summary: Harry se voit prisonnier du MoyenÂge. Mais qui a bien pu l'y emmener et pour quelle raison? Qui est ce mystérieux équivalent de Voldemort qui sème la terreur dans ce temps? Chapitre 9 uploader! Et non, je ne suis pas morte! R&R svp!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

****

Souvent, le passé et le présent se ressemblent. Souvent aussi, les réponses à nos questions peuvent s'y trouver. Les voyages temporels sont généralement une chose complexe et on peut les voir de différentes façons. Les rêves ont fréquemment, eux aussi, plusieurs significations et il ne faut pas s'y méprendre. Que se passe-t-il alors, lorsqu'on ramène une personne d'un futur lointain dans une époque rudimentaire? On voit clairement les différentes mentalités. Mais la chose est encore plus difficile lorsque la magie existe réellement… lorsque les dragons attaquent les villageois, lorsque des créatures invisibles à leurs yeux, s'en prennent aux moldus… lorsque la seule personne à pouvoir les sauver fait partit du monde de la sorcellerie alors qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas.

« _Lorsqu'on vie dans un monde où la vie elle-même nous déteste, quand tout autour de vous se met à s'effondrer, peu importe ce que c'est, on souhaite pouvoir partir, loin, très loin, pour échapper à tout ceci… douleur… tristesse… souffrance autant physique que psychologique. Partir dans un autre monde, tout recommencer, effaçant chaque erreur commise. Quelque part où personne ne vous connaît, où vous pourrez vivre en paix, que se soit avec les autres ou bien vous-même_.

« _Seulement, on aura beau changer de place, de vie… tout sera toujours pareil… nous sommes prisonniers de notre destin et l'on aura beau essayer de refaire notre vie des centaines de fois, le résultat en sera toujours le même… nous serons prisonniers jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accomplisse…_ »


	2. Chapitre I: Allé vers le passé

**Destinée d'un lointain pass**

Chapitre I: Allé vers le passé 

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né quand mourra le septième mois...

Étendu sur son lit, il ne cessait de se répéter ces mots… Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve… un long et pénible rêve…_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… _En fait, toute cette dernière année semblait lointaine et presque irréelle… il c'était passé tellement de choses… _il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… _tout commençant avec le retour de Lord Voldemort, qui avait bien faillit le tuer cette fois, puis, Sirius, parti à jamais et cette Prophétie, comble de ses malheurs… _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… _mais, rien de tout ceci n'était un rêve…

Harry avait mis un certain temps à bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout était arrivé si vite… Il avait bien analysé la prophétie. Il faut dire que Dumbledore avait mal choisi son moment pour tout lui expliquer… Il devait maintenant assumer le fait qu'il ne reverrait jamais Sirius… celui à qui il s'était toujours confié, qui avait pris la place de parent au fond de lui pour ainsi dire, et le fait qu'il devrait tuer, ou être tué. Il avait une subite envi d'hurler sa rage, sa peine… il était prisonnier d'un monde irréel, d'une vie insupportable à quiconque… il aurait voulu s'enfuir et partir loin, sur une autre planète si cela avait pu être possible… même après avoir compris pourquoi il devait rester au 4, Privet Drive.

Harry, se releva pour s'asseoir. Vingt et une heure trente… Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester enfermé. Il quitta alors la maison. Son oncle et sa tante ne lui parlaient presque plus, sûrement effrayés par les menaces de Maugrey Fol-Œil. C'est ainsi qu'il marcha dans les rues sombres de la ville, gardant toujours sa baguette sur lui après tout ce qui s'était passé… Il arriva alors dans un parc. Voyant une canette qui traînait sur le sol, il la botta de toutes ses forces, devant libérer cette émotion qu'il ne pouvait décrire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur une balançoire.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas recevoir ou envoyer de lettres précises ni à Ron, ni à Hermione, il ne pouvait toujours pas sortir bien loin, mais cette fois, on ne lui promettait pas de tout lui expliquer plus tard, car maintenant, et seulement maintenant, il savait tout. Si ça avait pu être un peu plus tôt, bien des choses aurait pu être évitées, à commencer par la mort de Sirius… Maintenant, il en voulait vraiment à Dumbledore…

N'en pouvant plus de rester assis, là, sur place, Harry se leva et continua à marcher, réfléchissant encore, essayant de comprendre chaque petit détail maintenant que toute l'histoire avait bien été assimilée.

- Pourquoi moi… murmura-t-il.

N'aurait-il pas pu être quelqu'un de… normal? Ça en venait presque insoutenable… mais vers vingt-trois heure, Harry se résigna à rentrer, marchant lentement, n'ayant pas trop envi d'arriver non plus. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait trop ce qu'il voulait ces derniers temps… Arrivant dans sa chambre, il s'effondra à nouveau sur son lit.

Il regarda alors Hedwige, bien endormie sur son perchoir. L'observant, il remarqua alors une lettre poser à son pied, accompagnée d'un petit paquet. Il s'en approcha et la prit. Elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup voyagée. Elle était à moitié déchirée et toute poussiéreuse. Dans la cire qui la fermait, était dessiné un sceau, mais il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il représentait tant il avait été abîmé. Il n'y avait à part cela que son nom sur l'enveloppe. Précautionneusement, il l'ouvrit, se méfiant un peu…

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Le passé cache la vérité, le présent ne fait que nous la démontrer, mais c'est dans le futur qu'on en voit le sens pur… je vais maintenant te montrer la vérit_

Aucune signature n'accompagnait la lettre. Toujours avec méfiance, Harry pris le paquet et l'ouvrit, s'attendant au pire. Mais il y découvrit… un petit pendentif en argent, rattaché à une chaîne. En l'ouvrant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une montre. Elle était à la bonne heure, vingt-trois heure cinquante-trois. En fait, elle n'avait rien de particulier, si ce n'était son origine.

Il regarda l'heure encore une fois… dans sept minutes, il aurait seize ans… il observa tourner l'aiguille des secondes… trois… deux… un…

Il y eut alors un bruit sourd et un éclair aveuglant… Harry se sentit propulser. Il ferma les yeux, tout tournait autour de lui. Les secondes parurent des minutes, les minutes des heures et les heures, une éternité… quand tout s'arrêta enfin, il se retrouva à plat ventre, dans un champ. Il releva la tête et aperçu un homme en armure, sur un cheval, pointant une épée sur lui…

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'Auteure: **Voilà! Un chapitre! Je veux que vous me fassiez vos commentaire avant que je continue. Alors, donner moi vos impression, ce qu'il faudrait que je change, que j'arrange, ou tout simplement ce qui était bien! Et si personne n'écrit rien, j'aurai fait ma conclusion...lol! Alors reviewer svp!!!!


	3. Chapitre II: Sept cents ans plus tôt

**Destiné d'un lointain pass**. 

Chapitre II: Sept cents ans plus tôt 

  
  
Harry n'osa pas bouger. Il se demanda même si tout ceci n'était pas une farce. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse: comment avait-il pu atterrir dans ce champ? Et pourquoi donc cet homme était-il habillé d'une armure? Tout ceci n'avait plus de sens, bien qu'il ait connu des choses beaucoup plus inimaginables…

- Que faites-vous là, jeune insolent! Vous me barrez la route!

- Je… balbutia Harry.

Il se releva lentement, balançant son regard de l'homme, à sa lame. Puis, une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que lui, se montra, elle aussi sur un cheval. Elle portait une splendide robe et elle-même l'était. Mais voyant Harry, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et sauta de son cheval.

- Serait-ce… serait-ce lui? Murmura-t-elle. Seriez-vous celui qui nous a été envoyé pour nous sauver?

- Que… Pardon?

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main pour y découvrir la montre pendentif, qu'il tenait, effectivement, encore.

- Oui, c'est vous, dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Suivez-moi, je vous expliquerai. Par chance, j'amène toujours Hedwige avec moi quand on part en promenade

- Hedwige? Répéta Harry.

Puis, elle partit et revint, emmenant un cheval avec elle.

- Voilà Hedwige, lui dit-elle, toujours souriante.

Le cheval était d'un blanc gris, un peu comme Hedwige sa chouette. Harry n'était jamais vraiment monté à cheval, mais ce ne pouvait être pire qu'un Hippogriffe… qui l'était déjà moins qu'un Thestral (NdA: ou Sombral, mais je préfère Thestral, personnellement… lol!)… Il monta donc sur la bête prénommée Hedwige pendant que la jeune fille montait sur son propre cheval et il avancèrent. Trois chevaliers les précédaient.

- Je m'appelle Rachel, lui dit alors la jeune fille. Je suis la nièce de notre Roi. Puis-je savoir quel est votre nom, seigneur?

- Harry. Votre Roi…? Seigneur…? Répéta Harry, un peut sarcastique. Écoutez, je peux savoir où on est? Et… la question s'impose… quand?

- Angleterre, 1304, lui répondit-elle simplement.

- Quoi!? Hurla Harry, les yeux exorbités.

Rachel fit un bon et ses gardes se retournèrent, mais elle leur fit un signe et ils continuèrent.

- Voyez-vous… tout a commencé lorsqu'un homme au cœur sombre commença a déverser sa cruauté sur le pays. Il semait la terreur sur tous les villages, tuant, un par un, les personnes qui osaient s'opposer à lui… mais ce devint pire… Il envoya… des créatures des plus inimaginables! Des monstres, des géants et même des dragons! C'est un sorcier… un effroyable mage noir… aucune arme ne peut le vaincre… Mais alors, le conseillé… (elle baissa la voix) et magicien du royaume a dit que le seul à pouvoir nous aider pouvait se trouver n'importe où, et ce, même à travers le temps et l'espace… Il a réussit à créer cette montre que vous tenez là, pour réussir à trouver celui qui arriverait à nous sauvez. Nous souhaitons que ça ait fonctionné… cette fois…

Harry écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle disait. C'était étrange comme cette histoire était semblable à la sienne. Puis il sortit de ses songes.

- CETTE fois?

- Il est vrai, poursuivit-elle, que l'on a déjà tenté l'expérience. Mais celle qui nous a été envoyée, était comme lui… une sorcière… on a dû l'enfermer…

Harry mit sa main dans sa poche où il sentit sa baguette qui n'avait pas bougé. Toute cette histoire ne tenait pas debout. Mais il en venait tout de même à une conclusion: il serait prit dans un monde de moldus.

- Vous savez… je… je ne crois pas être la personne qu'il vous faut… dit alors Harry.

- Et bien… j'en jugerai moi-même. En fait, personne n'est au courant de ce projet. Il y a mes gardes, certes, mais ils ont tout de même promis de garder le secret. Personne ne sait que le conseillé du royaume pratique la magie et… personne ne doit le savoir. Les gens la craignent, mais moi, j'essaie de l'apprendre.

Ils purent soudain distinguer le sommet d'un immense château. Il observa Rachel un instant. Les moldus ne pouvait apprendre la magie… Mais même au Moyen Âge il y avait des Sorcières et des Mages… où était-il?

- À voir la façon dont vous êtes accoutré, j'en déduis que vous venez de loin…

- Pas vraiment… en quelques sortes… répondit Harry. J'habite aussi l'Angleterre, seulement, en 2004. Alors… dans un sens c'est assez loin.

- La dernière personne que l'on a ramenée venait de là aussi… dit alors Rachel.

Soudain, le ciel se couvrit, a première vue car ils entendirent soudain un énorme rugissement et, en levant les yeux, Harry pu voir une créature qu'il avait vue pour la dernière fois lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Juste au-dessus de leur tête, un dragon volait en crachant du feu et au loin, on pouvait entendre les cris de gens effrayés…

* * *

** Note de l'Auteure: **Alors voilà! 2e chapitre de fait! C'est bien à date? Si non, vous inquiété pas, y'aura plus d'action plus tard, la je commence. Et vous m'excuserai, j'ai assez mal choisis mon moment pour la commencer, je pars 3 semaine a partir de mardi… Mais je l'abandonnerai pas (si elle est lu, au moins par une personne) Alors voilà! Bizoo! –xox-

**

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews**

La Fourmi: Merci! Et t'inquiète, je vais continuer tant que les gens la lirons!

Miline: Dsl, je pars pour trois s'maine, mais c pour sa que je me suis dépêché d'écrire le 2e chapitre et avec un peu d'chance, t'aura le 3e avant que je parte!

Serena24: Merci de tes encouragement!

Lily Chang: lol! Nah, moi chui pas plus romance qui faut, je préfère l'action et le mystère! Alors contente de voir que ma fic sois à ton goût!

Doudou: Mici!! Mais té mieux d'être là! Je blague pas! Tu va avoir de la job a faire! (ta vu le premier comme il était bourré de faute? lol) Moi aussi jeu t'aimeuh! lol!


	4. Chapitre III: Nouvelle maison

**Destinée d'un lointain pass**

Chapitre III: Nouvelle maison

- Le revoilà… dit Rachel. Au galop, vite! Il vaudrait mieux se mettre à l'abri le temps qu'il passe!

Les chevaux partirent alors à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un dragon. Mais en liberté à voler comme ça, au-dessus d'une ville, il paraissait beaucoup plus menaçant. Il se demandait même comment ces gens avaient pu survivre si un dragon allait et venait, volant au-dessus de leur tête. Il se souvint qu'il fallut bien plus qu'une personne pour stupéfixer un seul dragon, alors que pouvait bien faire des moldus?

Harry s'accrocha à Hedwige (le cheval) qui accélérait l'allure. Au loin, il distinguait des flèches attaquant le dragon. Si c'était là leur seul moyen de défense, ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Il fallait bien plus qu'une flèche pour percer la peau d'un dragon. Mais alors, il crut croiser le regard de l'immense créature: des yeux jaunes, luisant à la lueur du soleil. Puis, il eut à peine le temps de réagir lorsque la bête cracha un jet de flamme dans leur direction. Ils eurent tout de même le temps de l'esquiver mais de justesse, car une flammes parvint à le brûler à la hauteur de l'épaule gauche.

Le château se trouvait juste devant eux. Sans attendre, il y pénétrèrent et les portes se refermèrent aussitôt. Apparemment, le dragon avant une «mission», car, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'extérieur, il disparut… et c'était tout de même étrange.

- C'est… bizarre… Un dragon ne prend pas la fuite aussi facilement d'habitude… murmura alors Harry.

Rachel se tourna brusquement vers lui, sûrement intriguée par ce qu'il venait de dire… «d'habitude», en aurait-il déjà vu?

- Rachel! Dieu soit loué, vous êtes vivante!

Une femme accourait et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose.

- Tout va bien Dame Margarette, tout va bien… Dame Margarette, je vous présente Harry, c'est lui qui nous a été envoyé pour nous aider. Harry, voici Dame Margarette, elle s'occupe de moi.

- Vous en avez fait venir un autre? Répondit cette dernière.

- Si, mais cette fois, je suis sûr que c'est la bonne, dit Rachel.

La femme sourit et partit.

- Elle aussi est au courant. Bien, il vaudrait mieux vous présenter au Roi. Lui n'est pas au courant…

Ils marchèrent donc, lui et Rachel, dans les couloirs menant à la sale du trône. Rendu, il put admirer une gigantesque sale où, à l'extrémité opposée, était assis un homme coiffé d'une couronne et assis dans un immense fauteuil, et pourtant, une mine sombre animait son visage. Plusieurs hommes en armure l'entouraient. Mais les voyant rentrer, un sourire remplaça l'air triste qu'affichait son visage.

- Rachel, quel plaisir de vous voir! dit-il.

- Mon seigneur, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un. Harry…

- Potter, acheva Harry, Harry Potter, monsieur… seigneur...?

- Oui, il souhaiterait se joindre à nous dans cette lutte contre… _vous-savez-qui_…

Elle dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure presque inaudible. Harry tourna lentement la tête vers elle avec un air à la fois interrogateur et surpris. Mais alors, elle lui donna un subtil coup de coude.

- Eh oui… oui… répondit maladroitement Harry, tout en s'inclinant.

- Très bien! dit le Roi. Aucune aide ne peut être refusée en ces temps sombres. Rachel, douce Rachel, vous vous occuperez de ce jeune garçon alors. Et tâche de lui trouver des vêtements… un peu moins ridicules, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. Et faites attention si vous sortez à nouveau, on ne sait jamais quand ce monstre peut surgir…

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit celle-ci en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Elle prit le bras d'Harry et ils sortirent. Elle l'entraîna dans une pièce qui devait être sa chambre.

- Parfait! Tout va bien maintenant. Savez-vous vous battre?

- Eeeh… non. Tu sais… les combats à l'épée… ça ne ce fait plus de nos jours… dit Harry.

- Très bien, je… enfin, on vous enseignera!

- Et pourquoi, ne pas me renvoyer chez moi et chercher quelqu'un d'autre? En quoi vous serais-je utile, si je ne sais rien faire?

- Je l'ignore en fait, mais vous avez été choisis, lui répondit Rachel. Et donc, je vous enseignerai. Commençons par vous changer. Il est vrai que vous faites un peu tâche dans le décor, lui dit-elle avec un petit rire. Oh mais… vous êtes blessé?

- Oh… non ce n'est rien, dit Harry qui venait juste de ce rappeler de cette blessure, les événements ayant été trop vite, il ne s'en était pas préoccupé.

Ainsi, Harry fut soigné et changé. Il portait maintenant un espèce de blouson rouge, s'il pouvait le décrire ainsi, une veste noire sans manche par-dessus et un pantalon de même couleur qui lui permettait de bien bouger sans être encombré. La seule chose qui n'allait pas, c'était ses lunettes, mais sur ce point, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il commença aussi un entraînement avec l'un des gardes de Rachel, le seigneur Mathieu. Il faut dire qu'il se débrouillait bien, mais l'épée était extrêmement lourde et étant débutant, il avait encore de la misère. Mais, précieusement cachée au fond de sa poche se trouvait sa baguette magique. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il préférait ne pas dire tout de suite à Rachel que lui aussi était un sorcier. Il ne dit donc rien.

Une semaine passa, avec quelques attaques parfois, mais les gens commençaient à être habitués bien que toujours effrayés. Harry, lui, était toujours surpris. Mais les gardes du château s'en sortaient chaque fois indemnes. Toutefois, Harry n'en revenait jamais de voir voler un dragon environ tous les jours au-dessus de leur tête.

Mais un jour, il se promena et emprunta un escalier qui descendait… loin en dessous de la terre. S'assurant que personne n'était là, il sortit sa baguette et murmura un faible «lumos». À l'extrémité de celle-ci émana alors une douce lumière mais assez forte pour éclairer sa route. Les couloirs de cet endroit semblaient former un immense labyrinthe. À un coin, il put ou crut entendre les mots «Avada Kedavra» mais son impression se révéla véridique lorsqu'une lumière verte éclaira le corridor en entier et l'énergie qui l'accompagnait le projeta deux mètres plus loin…

**

* * *

****Note de l'Auteure: **Salut! Vous êtes chanceux! J'ai réussis à terminer mon chapitre 3! Marde, chui sur que si je me force, j'arrive a écrire le 4 demain et vous l'envoyer… nah, vé garder le suspens! lol! Sinon, c'était bien? Mais chui sur que je vais trouver plein d'idée pendant mes vacance… lol! Alors voilà! J'espère que sa vous plaît et merci pour vos reviews, sa m'met full de bonne humeur et m'encourage à continuer! Alors peluche! 

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux Reviews**

Onarluca: Merci et oui je sais que c'est court, mais je vais faire un efforts pour toi et les allonger! Mais effectivement, plus sa va, plus c'est long alors inquiète toi pas! ;-)

Lily Chang: lol! Contente de voir que tu es aussi enthousiaste!

Thomot512: Sa tu va bientôt le savoir! J't'le promet!

Wynzar: Merci! Tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir! Alors voilà la suite!

Doudou: Mici! Z't'adore! =D Oh! Grande correctrice! se met a genou devant elle lol! Une chance té là! Bon! J'espère trouver de l'inspiration en Floride! Fack je te dit bye et bonne vacances! (mais je vais avoir internet là-bas alors oublis sa… lol! ) beubye! Zeu t'aime! –xox- (virgule-woman!)


	5. Chapitre IV: La première fois

**Destinée d'un lointain pass**

Chapitre IV: La première fois

Harry, étendu sur le sol, y resta un moment, les yeux grand ouverts, surpris par ce qui venait de se produire. Il y avait un sorcier dans cet endroit… Un sorcier très puissant même… Heureusement qu'il n'était pas visé. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être…

Harry se releva lentement et ramassa sa baguette, toujours lumineuse. S'avançant prudemment, il arriva devant une cellule, loin, très loin des autres, isolée pour ainsi dire. Seule, à l'intérieur, une personne était assise en boule, la tête accotée sur ses genoux. L'ayant entendu, sûrement, celle-ci releva la tête et Harry pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, plus ou moins âgée que lui. Elle était vêtue de haillons, ses cheveux, pendant jusqu'à ses omoplates, étaient sales, tout comme elle. À en juger par son état, elle devait être là depuis un certain temps.

Elle l'observa un instant, puis son regard se posa sur sa baguette magique d'où émanait toujours la lumière provoquée par le sort de _lumos_. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux de Harry. Ils étaient d'un bleu gris et une étrange lueur semblait les animer.

- Ils ont donc fait venir un sorcier à nouveau… dit-elle d'une voix rauque et un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce qu'ils le savent?

- Eh… non, répondit Harry.

- C'est intéressant…

- Tu es donc l'autre personne qu'il on fait venir…?

- Effectivement, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

- C'est toi qui as lancé cet Avada Kedavra? demanda alors Harry.

- Et bien oui. Tant qu'à être là à ne rien faire, j'améliore mes sorts.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas te sortir de d'ici si tu as gardé ta baguette? Où plutôt, comment ce fait-il qu'ils ne te l'aient pas enlevée, ajouta-t-il, songeur.

- Et bien, commença-t-elle, ce supposé magicien, bien qu'il n'y paraisse pas, est un puissant mage. Il a verrouillé la serrure et je ne peux pas l'ouvrir. Cependant, il a convaincu le roi de ne pas me faire brûler, ce qui est une bonne chose… Ce qui est encore mieux, c'est qu'ils ne m'ont pas pris ma baguette. Vas savoir pourquoi…

Harry accota sa tête sur les barreaux de sa cellule et l'observa un instant.

- D'où t-ont-ils ramené?

- Canada… en 2004. Tu ne serais pas Harry Potter par hasard? dit-elle après avoir poser son regard sur le front de Harry.

- Où tu as vu ça…? répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Je m'appelle Alyssa, dit-elle en lui tendant la main et en s'approchant de lui.

- Harry, répondit-il en souriant et en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- Et bien, Harry, si je peux te donner un conseil… ou deux, ne dit à personne que tu es un sorcier car tu pourrais bien finir ici. Et ne sort ta baguette que lorsque c'est _vraiment_ nécessaire… et que personne ne te voit si possible. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de partir car ça pourrait faire louche et… sois prudent. Voldemort est déjà puissant mais imagine essayer de battre son équivalent alors que tu es le seul sorcier ici… Oh, et si tu arrive à me faire sortir de là je t'en serais très reconnaissante, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr, dit simplement Harry, surpris qu'elle ait prononcé le nom de Voldemort.

C'est ainsi qu'il partit, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe sous-terrain. Subtilement, il regagna donc la chambre qu'il occupait depuis qu'il avait débarqué au Moyen Âge. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans réussir à trouvé le sommeil. Il pensait sans cesse à Alyssa. S'il pouvait effectivement la faire sortir de là, elle serait d'une aide précieuse. Ou si elle pouvait l'entraîner, l'aider à l'améliorer? Il était vrai que Harry s'était beaucoup musclé depuis qu'il était ici, seulement, les armes, encore moins celles-ci, ne pouvaient venir à bout de mages et de créatures magiques.

Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser Alyssa, perdue sous la terre et isolée du monde comme ça. C'en était presque criminel. Il chercherait donc le moyen de la faire sortir de là… subtilement. Il ne pouvait, en effet, révéler cette escapade nocturne…

Le lendemain, donc, alors qu'il s'entraînait au tire à l'arc, l'occasion se présenta. Rachel vint le voir, sans raison valable apparemment…

- Vous apprenez vite dites-donc…

- En effet, répondit Harry après avoir lancé une flèche en plein milieu de la cible. Dis, est-ce que… tu pourrais… m'en dire un peu plus sur cette autre personne que vous avez fait venir? finit-il par dire.

- Et bien, il n'y a pas grand chose a dire. C'était une jeune fille en fait. Elle aussi venait du 21e siècle, mais d'un pays et d'une terre inconnue. Nous ne la nommons pas car on dit qu'elle est… possédée… C'est qu'un jour, en fait, un soir car alors le soleil ne brillait plus, nous marchions, moi, elle et le Seigneur Mathieu. Un homme est alors sortit de nul par pour nous attaquer. Ce qui était idiot, c'est qu'il n'avait qu'un bout de bois à la main… Le fait est que la jeune fille a alors fait apparaître un éclair de lumière verte, si on peut dire, après avoir marmonné des mots étranges et quelques secondes après, l'homme en question était mort… Elle a alors été accusée de sorcellerie. Mais notre conseiller a dit au roi qu'il serait peut-être préférable de ne pas la brûler, mais plutôt de l'enfermer quelque part, loin de tout et dans un endroit presque introuvable.

Harry écoutait attentivement, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir. Il trouvait tout de même l'endroit « presque introuvable » pas si introuvable que ça.

- Et, tu connais cet endroit? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Non, Peter, car c'est ainsi que se nomme le magicien, a refusé cordialement de me le révéler.

- Mais, tu ne croirais pas que, au contraire, cette fille pourrait nous être d'une aide précieuse? renchérit Harry.

- Non, voyant ce dont elle est capable, elle aurait bien pu s'être alliée au Seigneur des Ténèbres… répondit Rachel.

Harry comprit alors que la tâche ne serait pas facile et abandonna donc… pour cette fois.

Le soir venu, Harry était dans sa chambre. Un silence total y régnait. Couché dans son lit, il tenait sa baguette et la contemplait. Il admirait pour la première fois tous les petits détails qui la composaient, la texture du bois, sa flexibilité… mais il s'arrêta bien vite car dehors, tous les villageois criaient et semblais apeurés. Harry sortit en courant et aperçu Rachel accoudée au bord d'une fenêtre.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Harry

- Je l'ignore à vrai dire… le village est en peur mais j'ignore pour qu'elle raison…

Mais à ce moment, elle s'évanouit. Harry accouru pour la poser doucement sur le sol et regarda ensuite par la fenêtre, mais n'en cru pas ses yeux…

* * *

**Note de l'Auteure** : Vous l'avez attendu patiemment, le voici, le voilà, mon chapitre 4! lol! Mais je dois vous dire que l'inspiration m'est bcp venu pendant mon voyage (j'ai vu 2 film de voyage dans le temps, j'ai finis mon livre qui se passait évidemment au moyen âge et Walt Disney c juste trop beau! lol!) Alors je remercie tout ceux et celles qui on reviewer (continuer a le faire svp!!) ainsi que ma correctrice officiel : Justine (z't'adore Doudou! lol!) Et svp, soyer sincère que je sache se qui va ou pas! fack… c a peu près tout… pour le moment! peluche! 

**

* * *

**

**Réponse au Reviews**

Onarluca: merci! Maintenant, tu a lu ta suite! lol!

Wynzar : J'adore tes review! 'sont toujours très constructives! C'est vraiment nice! Contente que ma fic te plaise! Sinon, quand est-ce que tu met la suite de la tienne!?!

Lily Chang : Ouin mais qu'est-ce que tu veux… -.-' Sinon, voilà la suite! lol

Alix : lol, merci!! Et je me suis effectivement bien amusé lol! Contente que tu ai laisser une review! Mais la faut qu'on fasse nos tite jumelles!

Petites Sorcières : lol! J'ai bien aimer ta review. Je dois cependant avouer qu'il a fallu que je la relise 3 fois pour tout comprendre… lol! Continu de reviewer, c'est toujours le fun a lire!

Millie : Merci!! Et oui je sais, sont biz les américain…

4rine : La voici! Lol!

Vaca : lol! Merci de l'encouragement!


	6. Chapitre V: Ange et Démons

**Destinée d'un lointain pass**

Chapitre V: Ange et Démons

Harry observait, du haut de la fenêtre où il se trouvait, un spectacle horrible. Partout dans le village, les gens criaient et désespéraient. Mais plus fort que ces cris, ceux de ses parents raisonnaient à nouveau dans sa tête. Alors, seulement, il se ressaisit. « Je dois faire quelque chose » se dit-il. « Aller, pense heureux, très heureux… »

Harry courut, cherchant le plus haut sommet du château, et le plus isolé si possible. Après avoir monté plusieurs étages, il arriva dans une pièce qui lui rappela la volière de Poudlard. Mais de là, il voyait ce que seul lui, apparemment, pouvait voir : une vingtaine de Détraqueurs patrouillaient dans la ville et il était bien connu que les moldus ne pouvaient en effet les apercevoir. Harry éleva donc sa baguette et lança d'une voix forte et assurée un _Spero Patronum_ et son cerf argenté traversa les rues pour faire fuir tous les Détraqueurs qui s'y trouvaient. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Harry, il s'évapora.

Harry resta là un moment à réfléchir. Toute cette histoire devenait assez troublante… Des dragons, et maintenant des Détraqueurs, sans parler d'un sorcier qui, d'après les dires de Rachel, avait voulu l'attaquer. Et celui qui dirigeait tout aussi… « _Sois prudent. Voldemort est déjà puissant mais imagine essayer de battre son équivalent alors que tu es le seul sorcier ici… _» lui avait dit Alyssa. Tout ça était si… étrange. Et de plus, Harry, bien qu'il n'y paraissait pas, avait un peu suivi ses cours d'histoire de la magie et savait bien que les sorcières et les mages existaient depuis aussi longtemps que les moldus. Où étaient-ils donc alors!?

Harry rangea soigneusement sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa poche et redescendit trouver les autres. Rachel, qui s'était réveillée, ainsi que toute la cour, sans oublier les villageois, regardait vers le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regarder? demanda alors Harry.

- Un ange… un ange a fait fuir les démons… répondit l'un des chevaliers.

- Il était argent et brillait comme la lune! Il avait pris la forme d'un animal… c'est… un miracle… Dieu a envoyé l'un de ses anges à notre secours… balbutia un autre.

- Harry, vous vous rendez compte? ajouta Rachel en se tournant vers lui. Nous aurons peut-être une chance de gagner cette guerre. Dieu est avec nous, conclu-t-elle en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

Les personnes vivant au Moyen Âge ne se cassaient pas la tête à trouver des explications plausibles aux événements insolites qui se produisaient apparemment. Mais c'était tant mieux. Harry ne serait soupçonné de rien de cette manière.

Pendant que tout le monde était obsédé par le ciel, Harry, lui, partit rejoindre Alyssa, toujours enfermée. Il la retrouva, avec difficulté certes, mais elle était toujours là, assise près d'un tas d'insectes morts. Le résultat de ses sortilèges sûrement.

- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres en le voyant arriver. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ajouta-t-elle en voyant son air à la fois surpris et effrayé.

- Tu en connais beaucoup sur le mage noir de ce temps!? dit Harry, le souffle court, ayant couru pour arriver là.

- Pas plus que toi si Rachel t'a raconté l'histoire, dit Alyssa avec un haussement d'épaule. Qu'est-ce qui se passe!? répéta-t-elle.

- Des Détraqueurs… ils ont attaqué la ville… C'est fou, on dirait exactement la même histoire que dans le présent… enfin, le nôtre. Excepter… qu'on est seuls à faire de la magie et à connaître ces créatures… Ces moldus ne pourrons jamais battre ce soit-disant mage noir s'ils brûlent tous ceux susceptibles de pratiquer la sorcellerie! s'exclama Harry.

- En effet… Tu as fait fuir les Détraqueurs alors!? Tu arrives à faire apparaître un Patronus! C'est incroyable…

- Tu arrives bien à lancer des sorts impardonnables…

- Et personne ne t'a vu?

- Ils croient que c'était un ange, tu imagines! dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

- Très bien… commença Alyssa d'un ton songeur. Très bien, étant donné le fait que je sois coincée ici, et que tu es le seul à pouvoir sauver un peu la situation, pour le moment en tout cas, je te les montrerai. Car tu ne pourras t'en sortir sans magie, c'est évident.

- Oui, mais si tu pouvais m'aider… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il n'y ait que des moldus ici. On a donc toute une énigme…

- Ouais… soupira-t-elle.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne doit pas être là par hasard, continua Harry. Ce magicien a fait venir deux sorciers… il devait arranger la montre pour ne pas en ramener un deuxième à ce que j'ai compris. Pourtant, il l'a fait. Il a aussi convaincu la cour de ne pas te brûler n'est-ce pas?

- Effectivement… Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais, maintenant que tu en parles, il est vrai que cette histoire ne tient pas debout…

Elle se tut car, au loin, on pouvait entendre quelqu'un qui s'approchait. Harry éteignit sa baguette, et se cacha dans un recoin pour ne pas se faire voir par le chevalier, car s'en était un, qui arrivait dans le grincement métallique de son armure.

- Votre repas, sale sorcière, dit-il en lançant à Alyssa un bol de ce qui semblait être un potage, plus ou moins appétissant… Comptez-vous chanceuse d'être encore là. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, ce serait sur le bûcher que vous auriez fini…

Alyssa lui jeta un regard noir et le chevalier partit. Puis, elle se leva pour s'adresser à Harry.

- Part et reviens les soirs, je te montrerai les sortilèges impardonnables. Car ici, tu ne pourras t'en sortir sans eux…

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête bien qu'il ne doute que la jeune fille ne put le voir, puis, il s'éloigna lentement. Mais, sur le chemin menant à sa chambre, il heurta Rachel qui venait dans l'autre direction.

- Harry? s'étonna-t-elle. Que faites-vous là?

- Je… balbutia Harry. J'étais partit dehors… pour… essayer de retrouver l'ange. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu… mentit-il.

- Oh… Il est vrai que s'était une matérialisation céleste des plus incroyables. Mais elle a redonné l'espoir à tous nos combattants! Maintenant qu'ils savent que Dieu les protège…

- Oui, bien sûr… dit Harry, sarcastique. Bien, je vais me coucher alors. Bonne nuit, ma Dame, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Harry s'étendit sur son lit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il repensait à son monde… celui des sorciers. Il repensait à Ron, Hermione, Sirius… Ils lui manquaient. Sirius plus que les autres bien qu'il soit le seul qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Il avait été en colère contre tout le monde. Pour l'avoir laissé avec les Dursley, pour lui avoir caché autant de chose, mais celui qui le frustrait le plus en ce moment, était Dumbledore. Il lui en avait trop caché et avait attendu trop longtemps pour tout lui révéler. Il n'épargnait pas non plus Bellatrix Lestrange, encore moins Voldemort…

Voulant se changer les idées, il se pencha sur cette _énigme_,si on pouvait dire. Le pourquoi du comment il se retrouvait coincé dans le passé. Mais sur ce, il s'endormit.

_Debout, Harry ne bougeait plus. Il était dans une plaine et entouré par quelques centaines de cadavres. Certains chevaliers étaient toujours debouts et se battaient encore. Harry observait la scène. Lui-même tenait une épée. Mais alors, quelqu'un s'approcha de lui. Il était grand et portait une cape qui lui cachait le visage. L'homme, car sa voix n'avait rien de féminine, lui dit dans un sifflement : « Je ne raterai pas mon coup cette fois!! » Puis il leva son épée et la lui planta dans l'abdomen. Harry put sentir la douleur, elle était intense et semblait lui brûler tout le corps. Il s'effondra alors que son ennemi retirait son arme. Maintenant, sa cicatrice le brûlait aussi…_

Et ce fut ce qui le réveilla. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait souffrir autant. S'approchant alors de son miroir, il murmura:

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…

* * *

** Note de l'Auteure:** Et voilà le chapitre 5! Je m'efforce de les rallonger et je dois dire que sa s'améliore!… non? Mais bon, ce n'est pas finit! lol! Mais bon, tout ce que je veux vous dire, c'est de ne pas vous méprendre sur l'interprétation des rêves! Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment, mais ne faites jamais de conclusion hâtives! ;-) 

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux Reviews**

Lily Chang : Effectivement, ils n'était pas tolérants… mais bon, ce n'était pas la même mentalité faut dire. Sinon ben voilà! T'a vu la (les) créatures de dehors! lol! Merci d'avoir été aussi patiente et de me laisser des reviews!! Sa fait toujours plaisir! Continue!

Onarluca : Merci et contente de voir que tu la lis toujours même après 3 semaine d'absence car ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde… lol! Sinon, v'là ta suite!

M4r13 : quel enthousiasme… dsl c'est que t'a pas l'air d'apprécier, ya quelque chose qui marche pas?

Mirrabella : oki, je doit t'avouer que je n'ai pas trop compris. Mais bon, Harry PEUX utiliser la magie, mais dans la discrétion . Sinon, la réponse à ta question est là!

Thomot512 : Tu l'a attendu, la voici! ;-) Et si tu l'a déjà dit, tu peux le redire, sa ne me dérange pas du tout! lol! 

Nea4 : Bon ben voilà ce que c'était! Et je vais être méchante pcq j'adore finir en suspens… lol! Merci pou' ta review! (en espérant que tu pense réellement ce que tu dit… lol) 

Darky : Merci! Moi qui tripe trop sur Hp et sur le moyen âge, fallait faire une combinaison des 2! lol! ****


	7. Chapitre VI: Avada Kedavra

**Destinée d'un lointain pass**

Chapitre VI : Avada Kedavra

Il était étendu sur l'herbe, tout près d'un étang. Le soleil honorait le ciel de sa présence et baignait le pays d'une chaleur enivrante. Tout en essayant de trouver des formes aux nuages, il repensait à son rêve… à toutes ces questions qui le tracassaient tant, se demandant même parfois si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve à près tout… un long rêve ou la douleur serait réelle… 

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser… Et comment pourrait-il jamais quitter cet endroit et revenir chez lui? Il avait longtemps souhaité partir, loin de tout, mais pas à ce point là! Ce n'était pas un rêve… c'était un véritable cauchemar. « Rien n'a changé, pensa-t-il sombrement. Un mage noir veut toujours envahir le monde, il rassemble les créatures les plus inimaginables ainsi que des adeptes et moi, je devrai encore le détruire. » La seule différence majeure était qu'il n'y aurait personne pour l'aider cette fois. Et tant qu'à en arriver là, il préférait l'ancienne version.

Mais il y avait autre chose : Alyssa. Il était certain qu'elle n'était pas là par hasard. Il était vrai que depuis la tragique mort de son parrain, Harry avait apprit à mieux réfléchir et analyser les problèmes avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. En y repensant bien même, tout commençait avec Rachel… Rachel et…

- Bonjour! dit alors une voix qui le fit quelque peu sursauter.

Harry se releva pour se retrouver face à face avec Rachel. Il resta cependant silencieux à l'observer. Elle rayonnait, souriante, ses longs cheveux blonds volaient au vent…

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle soudain. Vous me paraissez troubl

- Oh… non non, tout va bien, mentit Harry.

Elle le dévisagea un instant.

- En fait… commença Harry, en fait j'ai fait un rêve, assez étrange même. Et maintenant, je me pose des questions… Sur celui qui vous menace.

- Ah les rêves… Peter, le magicien, dit qu'ils sont complexes et peuvent avoir plusieurs significations. Ils sont durs à interpréter et il faut faire attention à la façon dont on les voit, lui dit-elle.

- Et ça je suis bien placé pour le savoir, murmura Harry.

- Pardon?

- Non… rien… répondit Harry après un moment de silence. Je… je dois vous laisser.

Il se leva donc et partit. Il marcha un bon moment. Étant entré dans un petit bois, il admirait la nature autour de lui. Les petits écureuils, cherchant des noix, les oiseaux, volant un peu partout, un chevreuil, galopant par-ci, par-là, un phénix, traversant le feuillage des arbres à une vitesse vertigineuse…

- Un Phénix!? dit soudain Harry en apercevant l'animal.

La bête vola alors surplace, observant Harry un instant, plongeant son regard dans le sien, un regard enflammé. Ses plumes aux couleurs de feu, brillaient sous la lumière. Il était magnifique. Mais bientôt, il partit, laissant seuls, Harry et ses questions, de plus en plus nombreuses.

Le soir venu, il put finalement partager ses impressions avec quelqu'un lorsque, silencieusement, il se rendit à la cellule de la seule personne pouvant le comprendre dans ce monde.

- Bonjour! Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à venir? lui dit Alyssa lorsqu'il arriva.

- Salut. Non pas trop, lui répondit Harry.

- Parfait! Et bien… Harry, est-ce que ça va? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir vu l'air qu'il faisait.

- Oui… En fait non. Mais c'est assez compliqu

- Très bien, répondit Alyssa sans poser de questions, ce dont Harry lui était reconnaissant.

- Tu savais qu'il y avait des phénix dans les bois?

- Et bien, ils doivent être rares. Les moldus… les être humains en fait, sont très cupides et avares. Les créatures magiques alors, partent et se cachent.

Harry ne dit rien.

- Et bien, je vais t'apprendre les sortilèges impardonnables maintenant, car je ne crois pas qu'on puisse arriver à grand chose ici avec seulement une épée, dit alors Alyssa, changeant subitement de sujet. Ce qui est pratique, c'est que les insectes se comptent par centaine ici. Alors aucun problème pour pratiquer. Très bien, je vais t'apprendre le plus pratique car on a peu de temps et que ça en prend beaucoup avant de le réussir. Donc voilà, tu t'en doute sûrement, l'Avada Kedavra. Pour le réussir, il faut vraiment éprouver une grande haine. Une haine telle qu'on ne veut plus que la mort de l'autre.

Harry acquiesça. Elle sortit alors une énorme araignée qu'elle déposa de l'autre côté des barreaux, là où il se trouvait.

- Alors… prêt pour un premier essaie?

Harry se concentra. Son cœur, étrangement, battait plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. « Quelqu'un que je déteste… pensa Harry. Au point de vouloir le tuer… » Très vite alors, il repensa à sa dernière année scolaire, au Professeure Umbridge (nda : J'aime pas Ombrage, vous m'excuserez mais les noms originaux sont souvent mieux que leur traduction), puis vint Dumbledore, bien qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le tuer, une certaine frustration montait en lui lorsqu'il y pensait, ensuite Bellatrix Lestrange, et finalement Voldemort. Maintenant, il bouillonnait de rage. Et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il hurla presque les mots _Avada Kedavra_.

Alors, ce fut presque une explosion. Ce n'était plus un éclair mais un orage en entier de lumière verte. Des pierres en tombèrent même dans un bruit infernal. Voyant le résultat, Harry en était presque effrayé. Mais il ne fut pas le seul. Alyssa s'était collée au mur et regardait la scène les yeux ronds. Harry laissa tomber sa baguette et glissa lentement sur le mur pour s'asseoir. Il n'y avait plus d'araignée (sûrement désintégrée). Il resta là sur le sol pendant un bon cinq minutes, regardant les pierres fracassées.

- Harry…? balbutia soudain Alyssa.

- Je… je dois partir.

Harry ramassa sa baguette et partit. Rendu hors des cachots, les gens semblaient un peu paniqués.

- Harry, avez-vous entendu ce bruit? Et ce tremblement de terre… dit alors Rachel, accourant vers lui. On pense que ça venait des cachots…

Harry n'eut pas à répondre car alors, à travers la fenêtre, on put apercevoir un jet de flammes qui annonçait encore la présence du dragon, ce qui était une bonne chose… en quelque sorte. On pensa que ce tremblement provenait de lui. Mais on put aussi entendre les cris des villageois apeurés. Les chevaliers prirent encore leurs arcs, leurs flèches et certains avaient des arbalètes. Harry s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres, regardant la scène.

- Croyez-vous sincèrement… que des flèches viendront à bout d'un dragon? demanda alors Harry, se tournant vers Rachel.

- Que faudrait-il faire selon vous!? lui répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Mais au même moment, tous purent entendre un chant… doux, envoûtant, magique… Se retournant, Harry vit le Phénix s'attaquer au dragon, lui crevant les yeux de la même manière que l'avait fait Fumseck contre le Basilic. Ne pouvait plus rien voir, le dragon partit, mais sa queue accrocha l'une des tours du château, la faisant ainsi tomber. Trop heureux de le voir partir cependant, personne ne s'en soucia.

Harry croisa une dernière fois le regard de Rachel, puis, il pris la direction de sa chambre. Mais, avant d'ouvrir la porte de celle-ci, il vit, dans un coin sombre au bout du couloir, une silhouette. Il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, comme pour être sûr que personne ne s'y trouvait, et regarda à nouveau en direction de la silhouette, mais elle n'y était plus. Le regard méfiant, toujours dans la même direction, il tourna la poigné de porte qu'il tenait et pénétra dans la pièce.

**

* * *

****Note de l'Auteure : **Bon et bien voilà pour le chapitre 6! Et dsl, se n'est pas pour frustrer personne que je fini en suspens… Mais c'est nul quand sa fini toujours bien… non? Sinon, je voudrais vous aviser aussi que je change 1404 pour 1304 (1404 étant trop près de la renaissance et ce n'est pas là que je veux être). Et donc, merci aussi à Carthae pour ses remarques ainsi que ma fidèle correctrice Doudou!! Et je vous avise aussi que je mets cette suite maintenant car je repart pour une semaine encore… 

****

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Nea4 : Bon, j'ai pas étudier les rêve faut dire, mais souvent quand on marque de quoi le monde saute tout de suite au conclusion… Sinon, le profil des jumelles est affiché!!!! Et j'ai réussis a changer de session msn et par conséquent, tu peux m'expliquer un peu mieux, je risque de comprendre. Le profil (le tien en particulier, lol) est vraiment long mais c vraiment nice!! Excepter le fait que la phrase sous la photo sois légèrement décalé… et puis Nenya est définitivement partit, j'ai changer Dard pour Ràna (autre mot pour dire Lune) et puis… c'est tout! lol!

Onarluca : Que pense les autre? Tu verra… à la fin… lol! Sinon, merci pour ta review! 'fais toujours plaisir!

Thomot512 : Merci! Mais… non stp ne me déteste pas!! (lol)

Lily Chang : Eh… killer, c pas la première fois que je l'entend, dsl de te décevoir… Sinon, pour ton rêve, je vais juste te dire que ton gars c un criss de pervers obséd

Carthae : Bon, pour le français dérivé, j'ai pas tout compris, le fait est qu'ils sont en Angleterre… Mais bon je vais t'avouer que j'ai pas fait beaucoup d'histoire quand même! On en a pas à chaque année! (j'en ai eu qu'une année et c'était un survol genre de la pré-histoire à aujourd'hui. Sinon, j'en ai l'an prochain… enfin, l'année qui vient.. là la.. ) sinon… je t'enverrai mes chapitre avant de les poster pour que tu voie ce qui ne va pas… Tu sera pas source historique tiens… Mais privilégie quand même TA fic hein? Sinon, j'espère que tu l'aprécis quand même malgré ses nombreuses erreur… c juste pour que l'histoire s'enchêne! T'imagine s'il ne se comprenait pas comme sa serait compliquer? Mais bon, je tiendrai compte de tes remarque à l'avenir…

Darky : Non! Ne meurs pas! Là voilà la suite!!!!


	8. Chapitre VII: Harry Potter, chevalier du...

**Destinée d'un lointain pass**

**Chapitre VII****: Harry Potter, chevalier du Roi**

Il galopait dans la plaine, dans les collines, dans les champs, parfois même dans les rivières, assit sur un cheval (une jument en fait) qu'il avait adopté si on pouvait dire: Hedwige. Elle remplaçait en quelques sortes sa chouette qui, il devait se l'avouer, lui manquait terriblement. Elle sur qui il avait toujours put compter et qui avait toujours été là lorsqu'il avait besoin de compagnie.

Harry cherchait en allant se promener ainsi, dans un soleil couchant, à se changer les idées et même à oublier les faits qui s'étaient produits la nuit dernière mais rien à y faire. Il n'en revenait pas du sort qui avait jaillit de sa baguette et se remémorait malgré lui chaque scène de la veille: depuis le moment où les mots fatals étaient sortit de sa bouche jusqu'à… cette étrange silhouette qu'il avait aperçut…

Il était vrai qu'il ne s'en était pas trop préoccupé au début mais maintenant, plus Harry y repensait, plus il se posait des questions sur l'identité de cette personne. Devenait-il parano? Après tout, il y avait plein de personne dans ce château. Et il n'était pas interdit de s'y promener. Mais il avait pourtant ce sentiment étrange que la personne le regardait, l'espionnait même. Et si se n'était que quelqu'un qui s'était un peu égarée et qui était repartit? Mais la question fondamentale… est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de stresser pour une ombre aperçue dans un coin?

Après un moment de réflexion, Harry entama le voyage de retour. Mais rendu sur le haut d'une colline, il dût s'arrêter pour bien réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Dans le village, on pouvait apercevoir une armée, pas très grande peut-être, mais elle ravageait tout sur son passage, s'attaquant aux paysans, à leur maison, quelque unes brûlant déjà. Et un peu plus loin, des chevaliers, apparemment pas préparés à cette attaque, arrivaient pour chasser ces bandits, si on pouvait dire ainsi. Des sorciers? Des moldus? Des sorciers se faisant passer pour des moldus? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Harry galopa jusqu'au château et demanda à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Ah! Harry! Vous voilà. Et bien il est temps de faire vos preuves. Le village est attaqué, certains chevaliers sont déjà partit, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir les accompagner et d'aller chasser ces hommes qui nous menacent, déclara alors le roi.

Harry fut quelque peu surpris mais ne pu répliquer. Pressé, il s'arma de son épée, d'un bouclier et bien au fond de sa poche, se trouvait sa baguette. Elle lui serait, sûrement, grandement utile.

Et c'est sur Hedwige qu'il partit en direction du village. C'était horrible, les villageois qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se trouver un refuge, les maisons brûlant par-ci, par-là, les quelques chevaliers présents se battant… tuant leurs opposants… Harry restait là à regarder la scène.

Il descendit de son cheval et commença à avancer parmi les décombres. Mais alors, il se retourna et leva son bouclier juste à temps pour parer un coup d'épée de l'adversaire. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui enfoncer son épée dans l'abdomen. Là, il resta sur place, regardant l'homme qu'il venait de tuer, s'écrouler sur le sol. Il l'avait tuer… il venait d'enlever la vie à quelqu'un ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait au par-avant, bien que l'envie ne lui avait pas manqué.

Harry ne bougeait plus. C'était horrible ce qu'il avait fait, bien que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Et tous ces chevaliers? C'était ce qu'ils faisaient lors de chaque bataille. N'avaient-ils donc aucun remord, ou s'étaient-ils habitués? Mais pouvait-on sincèrement s'habituer à une telle chose?

Harry oublia un moment ces questions lorsqu'un second ennemi s'approcha de lui. Ils entamèrent un court duel avant que Harry en finisse avec un magnifique coup d'épée. La seconde fois était moins pire, il devait l'admettre. Il aperçut alors un homme sur le point de se faire tuer par l'un des barbares. Il était au sol, son ennemi élevant son épée, prêt à lui assener un coup fatal.

Harry bondit et fut plus rapide. L'ennemi en question s'effondra sur le sol. Harry aida l'homme qu'il avait sauvé à se relever et le reconnu aussitôt, de par le fait qu'il l'avait souvent vu auprès du roi, qui était son père.

- Merci! dit-il avant de repartir à l'attaque.

- Mais j't'en pris… murmura Harry.

Il ne resta pas là bien longtemps cependant car quelqu'un lui avait alors porté un coup à l'avant-bras. Harry lâcha aussitôt le bouclier qu'il tenait, poussant en même tant un cri de douleur. Il se retourna et leva juste à temps sont épée pour bloquer le second coup que lui assena son ennemi. Le choque le fit cependant trébucher et il tomba, assit dans l'herbe, à la merci de son opposant… à première vue.

Alors que l'homme lui faisant face allait lui enfoncer son arme dans la poitrine, Harry, plus vite que ce dernier sortit sa baguette et la leva avant de lancer:

- _Protego!_

Son ennemi, ayant porté le coup sur son bouclier magique, fut projeté plus loin. Harry regarda autour de lui. Personne ne sembla avoir fait attention. Se relevant, il comprit qu'il avait tort car, au loin, il put distinguer à nouveau une silhouette dans de noir, qui le fixait cette fois il en était sûr.

Il aurait par contre mieux fait de garder son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait car soudain, une flèche sortit de nul part pour s'abattre sur sa cuisse. Il tomba à genou sur le coup. Se relevant, il en reçu une nouvelle, dans l'abdomen cette fois, et il tomba sur la terre froide… Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, Harry tua un homme sur le point de faire la même chose avec lui.

Il poussa un dernier gémissement de douleur avant qu'un noir total ne l'envahisse. Il avait froid, il avait mal… Il entendait des cris de désespoir partout autour de lui. Était-ce à ça que Voldemort voulait en revenir? Mais alors, tout son, toute douleur disparue pour faire place aux ténèbres grandissantes…

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu dans un lit, confortable et douillet. L'infirmerie de Poudlard? Il n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir de s'être blessé à l'école, ni même d'avoir mit le pied à l'école sinon depuis l'année dernière. Il tenta de se relever mais une douleur au ventre l'en dissuada.

Il était donc toujours coincé au Moyen Âge. Se retournant, il s'aperçut que d'autres hommes étaient étendus sur des lits voisins. Une dame était penchée sur l'un d'eux, une infirmière peut-être? Harry se remémora alors la scène de la veille (mais était-ce la veille?) puis il se dit chanceux car lorsqu'il y repensait, qu'est-ce que sa aurait été s'il s'était casser quelque chose? Replacement des os sans anesthésie, il préféra ne pas y penser. Mais dans un soudain instant de panique, il fouilla dans sa poche avant d'être rassuré par la présence de sa baguette. Il vit alors rentrer Rachel.

- Harry! Vous vous sentez mieux? Il me tardait de pouvoir vous parler! J'ai bien cru que s'en était fini de vous… Mais vous ne devinerai jamais! William, le fils du roi lui a rapporté que vous lui aviez sauvé la vie! Il désir vous promette au rang de chevalier! s'exclama-t-elle, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de placer un mot.

Harry en fut quelque peu surpris. Mais en effet, des qu'il put se remettre sur pied, on le fit chevalier et c'est William lui-même qui voulu s'acquitter de la tâche.

- … et c'est par votre bravoure, sir Harry Potter, que je vous fais, maintenant, chevalier. déclara-t-il.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Et puis un festin eu lieu en son honneur.

Mais alors qu'il s'en revenait vers sa chambre, un bruit attira son attention. Il avança lentement dans la direction d'où il provenait, murmurant des « Youhou, il y a quelqu'un? ». Passant devant une porte, un bras sortit alors de nul part, l'agrippa par le cou avant de l'entraîner il ne savait où...

**

* * *

****Note de l'Auteure: **Vous l'avez attendu patiemment (je crois) et bien le voilà, mon chapitre 7! Je m'excuse du retard, je l'expliquerais par un manque d'inspiration disons. Et vous pouvez le voir par la longueur extraordinaire du chapitre (en passant, j'essaye juste d'être sarcastique) Mais bon, j'espère que vous l'avez appréciez au moins…? J'essayerai de moins tarder pour la suite! Sur ce, j'attend vos commentaire!

**

* * *

****Réponses au Reviews**

Nea4: C'est nul que tu sois partit, Merkia est full vide, le record que j'ai vu c'est 4 je crois et c'était aujourd'hui… lol! Mais la Guenièvre national en faisait partit et disons que… chui pas rester longtemps. Mais la, on peu pu faire de rp 4 à 2, et ma jumelle s'ennuie… lol! Et tu pourra pas être la première à reviewer (dit, comment tu fais pour aller lire 2 seconde après que j'aille poster?) Je t'attend donc avec patience (patience que je n'ai pas fack grouille toi! ;-) ) Nillë xox

Onarluca: M'escuse, j'ai pas fait très vite… mais j'ai fait une suite! lol! Merci de continuer à lire!

Thomot512: Merci! Mais les fin en suspens, c'est ma signature! ;o)

Lily Chang: Bon, mettons que je me lancerai pas dans le métier d'interpréteur de rêve (s'il existe), sinon, merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle a ma fic et voilà donc… la suite!

Darky: Une partie de tes questions se retrouveront sûrement dans le prochain chapitre (j'te fait une grande primeur là) Mais, phrase un peu trop cliché mais que je vais quand même cité, les apparence sont souvent trompeuse… mais ne le sont pas… parfois… je te laisse méditer! lol! Ah bientôt!

La fourmi: Effectivement, sa fait un bout que je t'avait pas vu. Sérieusement, je te croyait mort(e). Mais bon te voilà et oh joie, voici la suite!


	9. Chapitre VIII: Face cachée

**Destinée d'un lointain passé**

Chapitre VIII: Face cachée

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre mais la personne l'entraînait avec force et il ne pouvait s'échapper. Il entendit la porte se refermer avant que la personne qui le tenait « prisonnier » ne parle.

- Cesse de gigoter ainsi, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire du mal, avait dit une voix d'homme.

Il lâcha sa prise et Harry pu enfin voir son agresseur. Il s'agissait en fait d'un vieil homme, âgé certes, mais qui n'avait rien perdu de sa forme physique… Grand, cheveux longs et gris, de même pour sa barbe, vêtu d'une robe, il ressemblait en quelque sorte à Dumbledore, mais étaient, d'un autre côté, totalement différent. Mais il n'aurait su dire en quoi ils étaient semblables ou différents.

Harry regarda ensuite la pièce. Assez vaste, un lit occupant un coin, des étagères remplis de livres et de manuscrits poussiéreux sur le mur opposé, puis au milieux de la salle, une petite table ou était placer une boule de cristal, tel celles utilisées lors des cours de divination dont Harry chassa vite le souvenir, et une chaise, aux côtés de la table. Sur une autre, plus grande cette fois, on y avait éparpillé des parchemins, des plumes et des encriers.

Harry ne prit pas plus de deux minutes pour analyser la pièce avant de se retourner vers celui qui, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en déduire, était le magicien, Peter…

- À quoi vous jouer là? Et… qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Je suis le conseiller du royaume, mais avant tout… magicien, répondit-il après avoir dévisagé Harry un moment. Mais cela, peu de gens le savent. Je me dois de vous dire, après m'être assurer que vous étiez celui que je cherchais, que vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard.

- Celui… que vous cherchiez? dit Harry après un moment d'hésitation.

- Comme a dût vous le raconter notre jeune Dame Rachel, un être… _démoniaque _ravage nos terres et nos familles… et quelqu'un devait nous aider car, ici, personne ne l'avait encore put… J'ai donc, avec beaucoup de temps, réussis à fabriquer cette montre que vous aviez reçue et qui vous a ramené jusqu'ici. Je vous ai aperçu lors de l'attaque… et j'ai vu ce dont vous êtes capable.

Harry écoutait, attentif au moindre mot, les analysant un par un avant de comprendre quelque chose d'important…

- Oui mais… Alyssa…

- Oh, bien sûr. Seul, tu n'y serais pas arriver. Mais avant que tu n'arrives, il fallais la mettre quelque part où elle serait en sécurité. Ce n'était certes pas le meilleur endroit, mais elle s'est fait repérer, c'était le pris à payer. Mais vous, vous vous en êtes parfaitement bien sortit et je m'en réjouis. Des personnes sans pouvoir magique ne peuvent venir à bout du mage noir qui ravage le pays. Les sorciers ont déserté, Dieu seul sait pourquoi… Mais à vous deux, vous avez une force… assez grande pour Le détruire. Vous n'avez pas été choisi par hasard, je vous le répète. Vous avez en vous deux un don et il vous permettra ne sauver notre monde pour que survive le vôtre.

Cela fit réfléchir Harry. Il était vrai que, nul part, on avait évoqué une histoire à propos d'un équivalent de Voldemort qui aurait dévasté l'Angleterre au quatorzième siècle. Cette histoire le rendait de plus en plus perplexe au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait. Il acquiesça tout de même pour entendre là suite.

- Mais maintenant, il est temps. La jeune dame au nom d'Alyssa doit sortir des cachots si l'on veut avoir une chance. Ne vous en faite pas, je vous y aiderai.

Harry continuait d'acquiescer, sans dire un mot.

- Dans deux jour, à l'orée de la forêt à l'ouest du château, au couché du soleil, je vous attendrai. Maintenant, filez, conclue-t-il. Vous êtes notre dernière chance… répéta-t-il.

Harry fixa une dernière fois le vieil homme et pu distinguer dans ses yeux une étrange lueur… De la crainte? De la haine? De la joie? Un plaisir quelconque? Il n'aurait sut le dire. Il quitta alors la petite pièce avec une impression… qu'il n'aurait put décrire aussi. Cet homme était, sans aucun doute, assez bizarre.

Harry pris un certain temps avant de s'endormir. Et il le regretta presque lorsqu'il sombra dans les abîmes du rêve…

_ Il était debout, surpris, admirant l'un des spectacles les plus abominables qu'il peut être donné de voir. La guerre… des centaines, si ce n'est des milliers de gens, s'entretuant avec acharnement pour défendre une cause… laquelle? S'il avait pu les entendre, peut-être l'aurait-il sut. Puis soudain, comme si l'on avait changé de scène, tous les chevaliers en cotte de maille, d'autres sans rien pour se protéger, tous mit à part quelque-uns, étaient étendus sur le sol, gisants, morts, sur l'herbe souillée par le sang de chacun. Harry s'aperçoit soudain que ses doigts serrent la poigne d'une épée, tachée elle aussi de sang. Puis, comme surgit de nul part, un homme, grand, encapuchonné, se tenait devant lui, une épée la main. Mais sa lame, Harry pu distinguer des flammes dansantes. Un mirage? Non, l'épée était vraiment en feu. Et cela ne pris que quelques secondes pour qu'elle le transperce. La douleur était trop intense… l'épée le brûlait, s'en était insupportable et pourtant, il ne mourrait pas. Mais pourquoi ça ne finissait pas? Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir, c'était horrible. Il entendit alors son ennemi parler… « On ne peut échapper à son destin, Harry… »_

Il se réveilla alors, lentement… Son corps entier lui faisait toujours mal, bien que légèrement moins. Tous ceci lui avait semblé si réel à un point tel qu'il en souffrait encore. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps… cette sensation était indescriptible.

Harry n'osait même pas bouger. L'obscurité régnait encore à l'extérieur. Il resta allongé dans son lit, immobile, attendant le lever du jour. Après trois heures, son état sembla s'être stabilisé et il tenta de se lever. Il ne mangea pas, de peur d'être malade. Une heure passée, il put voir Rachel se précipiter vers lui.

- Harry! Harry, je dois vous parler.

Elle l'emmena à l'extérieur ou ils marchèrent sous un ciel plutôt nuageux.

- Harry, Peter est venu me voir. J'avoue ne pas avoir très bien compris, mais il demandait à faire sortir la sorcière des cachots… Ce n'est pas une ennemie, au contraire. Elle serait une aide des plus précieuses! À vous deux, vous réussirez à détruire celui qui nous terrasse. Vous êtes…

- … votre dernière chance… finit Harry.

Elle le dévisagea un instant.

- Il m'en a touché un mot…

- Très bien alors, qu'attendons-nous? Il nous faut la sortir de là.

Sans plus attendre, il se rendirent auprès du roi où Rachel usa de son influence pour le convaincre. Peter était debout, à ses côtés, jouant son rôle de conseiller.

- Seigneur (elle fit une légère révérence), on m'a informé que… la sorcière, n'était pas du tout du camp ennemi. Au contraire. Sa puissance nous serait des plus favorable. Il vous faut la faire sortir. Les villages sont brûlés les uns après les autres. Tout cela ne peut continuer ainsi. Réagissez. Seigneur… mon oncle?

- C'est une menace. Rien ne peu être bon en quelqu'un qui pratique la sorcellerie.

- Et si, au contraire, cette magie serait le moyen permettant de détruire celui qui ravage tout depuis si longtemps? renchérit Rachel.

Il tourna son regard vers son conseiller qui acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Devant l'air de sa nièce, il ne pouvait qu'accepter…

- Très bien, mais j'irai m'en assurer d'abord. Et si, effectivement, elle était dans notre camp, s'en serait un bon avantage.

Harry porta alors son attention vers Peter, qui fixait le roi sans ciller, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles et pourtant, personne ne semblait rien remarquer. Le seigneur du royaume se leva alors.

- Et j'y vais de se pas. Mathieu et Lionel, vous viendrez avec moi.

Les deux nommés se levèrent et il sortirent de la pièce.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, conclu Rachel, souriante.

Un silence inconfortable régna pendant plusieurs minutes. En fait, jusqu'à ce que le roi et ses chevaliers arrivent, suivit par Alyssa, toujours dans un aussi piètre état et dont les mains avaient été liées. Le roi reprit sa place habituelle. Alyssa, pour sa part, sembla décontenancée. Elle passa son regard de Rachel, à Harry, à Peter pour finalement revenir au roi.

- Très bien chère sorcière, commença le roi. On m'a fait remarquer que votre puissance pourrait bien nous être favorable dans notre quête. Et comme jamais vous n'avez tué un de mes chevaliers, je pourrais croire que vous n'êtes pas du camp ennemi.

- Mais c'est ce que je me suis tuée à vous dire! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Ne me parlez pas comme ça je pourrais changer d'avis. Très bien. Seriez-vous prête à jurer devant la cour de vous rallier à nous et que jamais vous ne nous trahiriez sous peine de mort? continua-t-il.

- Je le jure, répondit simplement Alyssa.

- Parfait! Par conséquent, je vous libère donc avec, ce qui va de soit, des excuses pour vous avoir ainsi prise pour une ennemie. Rachel, si tu veux bien t'en occuper…

- Bien sûre, répondit-elle.

Ils sortirent donc. Harry n'osa pas la regarder. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait causé une explosion dans les cachots et puis, Rachel n'était pas au courrant qu'ils se connaissaient, lui et Alyssa.

- Alyssa, je vais vous confier à l'une de mes suivantes, Dame Margarette. Vous ne pouvez rester ainsi, lui lança Rachel.

Lorsque se fut fait, elle entraîna Harry à l'extérieur. Là, ils attendirent. Harry n'avait pas trop envie de parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire d'abord… Ce n'est qu'après une interminable heure qu'on put apercevoir Alyssa. Elle était méconnaissable. Harry en fit presque le saut. Sa chevelure d'un brun cuivré, brillant sous le soleil avait été rattachée en une simple queue de cheval. Elle avait été vêtue d'une robe sans manche de couleur bleue poudre, lacée en avant et dans le dos, et munie d'un capuchon. Mais cette simplicité lui donnait un charme incroyable.

Rachel avait été mise au courant du rendez-vous de Harry et d'Alyssa le lendemain soir. Ils s'y rendirent donc, suivant les indications du vieux magicien. Harry essayait d'éviter le plus de conversation possible.

- Il m'a dit de l'attendre à l'orée de la forêt ouest… fut la seule chose qu'il dit.

- Très bien…

Enfin rendu, Harry espéra pouvoir dissiper ce silence trop pesant à son goût, mais Peter ne se trouvait pas à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Ils étaient justes à côté d'une forêt dense et sombre… inquiétante même. Un peu comme celle qui bordait Poudlard.

- Es-tu sûr que c'est ici? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre car quelque chose vint se fracasser derrière son crâne avec une telle force qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, ni tout à fait conscient, ni inconscient non plus. Il entendit par contre quelque chose tomber près de lui et put en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'Alyssa mais alors, sa faculté à raisonner l'abandonna…

**

* * *

****Note de l'Auteure : **Désoler désoler désoler désoler désoler, je l'ai tu dis? DÉSOLER!! Sa c'est du retard rare, j'essaierai de l'éviter, que sa ne se reproduise plus, et pour essayer de me faire pardonner, je vous ai rallongé le chapitre!! Alors, aller vous me le pardonner!? Fait son ti air de chien battu Continuer de lire svp!! Merci! (pour ceux qui le feront) Et laisser moi une tite review pour me faire savoir que vous m'en voulez pas trop… ;-)

**

* * *

****Réponse au Reviews**

Lisia : C'était pas vivement, mais ya une suite! Et y'en aura d'autre! Merci de ta review!

Ornaluca : Quand? Je sais même pas encore. Va-t-il y retourner serait la question approprier… lol! Merci de continuer à lire!

La fourmi : Voilà la réponse à ta question contente que tu apprécis et Impatience sa s'écris bien comme sa, lol!

Lily Chang : C'était à peu près sa, oui, lol! Merci de continuer à lire et de m'avoir supporter depuis le début, c très aprécié

Arnold : Merci de tes encouragements et contente d'avoir répondu à tes attente, lol!

Aragorn : Merci et oui je vais continuer!

Thomot512 : Dsl, lui s'est fait encore plus attendre… Pour qui à enmener Harry, je veux bien croire que tu l'avais trouvé mais le où, j'en doute car moi-même, je ne le savais pas si tu veux tout savoir, lol. Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews sa fait tjrs plaisir!

Nea4 : Bon, le voilà, plus long, plus tard, mais toujours là et je ne doute pas que tu seras la première a reviewer! Sinon, faudrait commencer à faire connaître nos jumelles là… on commence ça demain, lol! Continu de lire et merci de ton support!

Phénixblanc : à quand la suite? À maintenant! Et la prochaine? Va savoir, lol! Continu de reviewer c'est toujours très encourageant!

Vaca :Tien, une autre revenante! Lol! Harry est sage? La mort d'un proche fait souvent réfléchir à la vie… Sinon, le moyen âge, c'est vrai que la vie était pas rose en fait mais je trouve sa tellement beau. Un mode de vie assez simple même. Mais bon, c'est une époque qui me fascine, voilà tout. Merci de tes encouragements et je continue à te donner les miens!


	10. Chapitre IX: Prisonniers

**Little Summary** :

Chap. 1 : Harry est projeté en l'an 1304, en Angleterre, soit, près de la fin du moyen âge.  
Chap. 2 : Il fait la connaissance de Rachel, princesse actuelle du royaume, qui lui raconte la situation actuelle : un mage noir sème la terreur et la destruction et lui parle de Peter, le magicien du royaume.  
Chap. 3 : Il est bien accueilli au royaume en temps qu'apprenti chevalier.  
Chap. 4 : Harry fait la rencontre d'Alyssa, jeune sorcière de son temps aussi envoyée dans le passé.  
Chap. 5 : Il fit fuir des détraqueurs qui s'en prenait au village, tout le monde cru qu'il s'agissait d'une manifestation divine. Ce soir là, il fit un rêve assez troublant.  
Chap. 6 : Alyssa enseigna à Harry l'Avada Kedavra et le résultat en fut plutôt étonnant.  
Chap. 7 : Le village se vie attaqué et Harry partit se battre et en revint avec plusieur blessure ainsi que le titre de chevalier.  
Chap. 8 : Le magicien lui dit de se rendre, avec Alyssa, à l'orée de la forêt dans un délais de trois jour. Entre temps, un autre cauchemar vint le hanter. Il alla au rendez-vous la date prévue et la, on l'assoma…

**

* * *

****Destinée d'un lointain passé**

**Chapitre IX****: Prisonniers**

Le sol était dur, froid, glacial… L'air l'entourant, l'était tout autant. Il avait du mal à le respirer. Il ne bougeait plus, ayant peur que, s'il le faisait, il tomberait dans un vide infini. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il se risqua enfin ouvrir les yeux. Autant les garder fermés, la lumière était inexistante. Mais il ne le fit pas et, lentement, il se fit à cette obscurité.

Harry était étendu sur un sol de dalles froides. Devant lui, il put distinguer des barreaux, quelque peu rouillés. Tournant les yeux, il vit tout autour de lui des murs de pierres humides. Tout ceci lui était encore flou, effet secondaire du coup qu'il avait reçu derrière la tête.

Ce ne fut qu'après bons nombres de minutes, qu'Harry se décida à bouger. Il était enfermé dans une cellule, très étroite. Seuls, sur les murs, des petites torches essayaient en vain de dissipé les ténèbres. Mais elles étaient peu nombreuses et à peine plus grosse qu'une chandelle.

Harry s'approcha des barreaux qui l'empêchait de sortir, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de scruter les environ. À trois mètres en face de lui se trouvait une autre cellule. À côté d'elle, s'en alignait une autre, et ainsi de suite. Il devait se trouver dans un donjon ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ces prisons étaient inhumainement petites. L'absence de fenêtre ne donnait pas une très bonne aération et l'air était donc difficilement respirable.

Harry fouilla instinctivement dans sa poche et eu un air soudain horrifié. Sa baguette, elle ne s'y trouvait plus! Il fouilla, tâta les environs (assez minimes) pour voir si elle n'aurait pas simplement glissé. Non, quelqu'un la lui avait prise. On ne l'avait pas mit ici pour la simple raison qu'il se trouvait près de la forêt. Et si sa avait été le cas, pourquoi l'aurait-on assommé?

Harry s'assit un instant, sur le sol inconfortable et gelé, pour essayer de réfléchir un peu… Quelqu'un savait… savait qu'il était un sorcier, savait qu'il ne venait pas d'ici, savait le moyen de le renvoyer chez lui peut-être… Oui, celui qui l'avait conduit ici savait tout ça. Peter… ou quelqu'un d'autre était au courant, ou bien lui, l'avait mit au courant… Qui? Celui que tout le monde craignait, celui qui ravageait tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…

Tout ceci devenait de plus en plus étrange, même plutôt familier. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Fallait-il mettre ça sur sa tendance à toujours vouloir jouer les héros? Pas exactement. Il était surtout avide de savoir, savoir qui était derrière tout ça, savoir pourquoi il faisait tout ça, savoir pourquoi lui, Harry, se trouvait ici et était mêlé à tout ça. Et il était certain qu'il ne pouvait laisser l'Angleterre aux mains d'un mage noir. S'il était vraiment dans le passé, qu'adviendrait-il alors du futur?

Un gémissement lointain le fit sortir de ses songes. Harry se leva lentement et approcha des barreaux de métal rouillés. Il put voir une silhouette étendue sur le sol, dans la cellule qui faisait face à la sienne, remuer légèrement. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, il put alors reconnaître…

- Alyssa…? murmura-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, une main plaquée sur sa tête. Cela lui prit un certain temps avant de répondre.

- Har... Harry? Harry, c'est toi?

- Oui, répondit-il faiblement, l'oxygène étant de plus en plus dure à inspirer. Tu n'as rien?

- Non… non non… enfin… je crois… Quitter une prison pour entrer dans une autre encore pire… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour en arriver là…

Elle avait l'air abattue, épuisée sous ces lueurs vacillantes qui émanaient des torches posées aux murs. On voyait clairement qu'elle aussi avait du mal à respirer. Soudain, Harry la vit fouiller précipitamment dans sa poche, en ressortir sa main, vide, regarder un peu partout autour d'elle avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Ma baguette, murmura-t-elle, le souffle cour. Je ne l'ai plus!

Harry soupira. Maintenant, il ne voyait plus aucun moyen de sortir de cet enfer. En cet instant, il avait envie de tout abandonner, de ne plus chercher de solutions, ne plus chercher à sortir d'ici, se faire une raison, cette fois, tout était perdu… Et pourtant, d'un autre côté, il s'était toujours sortit de toutes les situations désespérées dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé. Le meilleur exemple était certes, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il trouverait. Oui. Il trouverait comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- T'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Harry. On sortira d'ici. J'ignore encore comment, mais je sais qu'on sortira, qu'on repartira chez nous, _dans notre monde_…

Il avait dit ces derniers mots plus bas, un peu plus pour lui-même qu'Alyssa. Il n'était même plus sûr de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici. Néanmoins, il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans sa petite cellule, tournant et retournant la situation dans tous les sens afin de trouver, quelque part, un échappatoire.

Il tâta les barreaux pour voir un peu leur solidité. Ils étaient vieux et rouillés, peut-être serait-il facile de les faire tomber? Il s'attarda ensuite à la serrure, grosse et tout aussi usée. Avec un peu de chance et quelque chose de semblable à une clé, il pourrait l'ouvrir, quoi que les films exagéraient souvent la réalité.

Harry se rassit. Trouver une méthode à la moldu était quelque peu difficile. Il y avait si peu de moyen! Non, le seul était de retrouver sa baguette. Cette fois, la panique commença à l'envahir. Ça serait trop stupide de mourir ici… et ainsi. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Puis, il eut une vision étrange, un homme, tout de noir vêtu, grand, dont on ne pouvait distinguer le visage, qui tenait, levée bien haute, une baguette. À ses côtés se tenait un jeune garçon, lui rappelant étrangement Drago Malefoy, à ce détail près qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et plus longs.

Harry releva vivement la tête. Probablement le manque d'oxygène qui commençait à l'affecter.

- Alors, la célébrité, c'est bien? lui demanda Alyssa, probablement pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Pardon? répondit Harry, quelque peu déboussolé.

- Bien oui. On te connaît de par le monde dans la communauté des sorciers. Ça doit être bien non?

Pour seule réponse, il eut un petit rire sarcastique qui en disait long.

- Je vois… moi qui croyais que c'était une partit de plaisir.

- Oh oui, un vrai jeu, tu n'as pas idée, lui dit-il, toujours aussi sarcastique.

- Alors le beau, grand, l'invincible Harry Potter ne supporte pas la célébrité? continua-t-elle, amusée.

À cette remarque, il eut un petit sourire mais vide de sens. « Si tout le monde savait, s'ils connaissaient l'histoire… »

- Dit, Harry… tu as… vu Lord Voldemort? Enfin, je veux dire… depuis qu'il est revenu? demanda-t-elle soudainement, sur un tout autre ton.

Harry la fixa un instant, intrigué et surpris par la question. Il fixa le sol un moment, très long moment.

- Tu as pensé à un moyen de sortir d'ici? dit-il enfin.

Voyant bien qu'elle ce qu'il cherchait à faire, Alyssa n'en dit pas plus, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, une troisième voix s'incrusta dans la discussion. Elle provenait de la cellule juste à la gauche de celle d'Alyssa.

- Il n'y a _aucun _moyen de sortir. Je le sais bien, cela fait des lunes que je suis pris ici.

La personne s'avança plus près et Harry pu enfin le distinguer : un jeune homme, 17 ou 18 ans environ, cheveux châtains et les haillons avec lesquels il était vêtu prouvaient ses dires.

- Je me présente : Godric Griffondor, fils de Jordan Griffondor, chevalier et sorcier.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteure** : Bien le bonjour à vous! Ça faisait longtemps non? J'ignore si vous avez perdu le goût de la lire après que j'ai perdu le goût d'écrire, j'espère que non. Enfin, après avoir vu la bande annonce de HP 4, avoir eu la sortie du 6e livre ainsi qu'une récente review (merci a underphoenix!), l'envie m'a repris. Mais du fait que le livre sort le 16 juillet, je doute fort que cette fic ne survive bien longtemps, enfin, seul l'avenir nous le dira! Bon et bien, j'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur des autre! Et pour la peine, j'ai fait un petit résumer des chapitres précédents pour ne pas trop s'y perdre. Enfin, excuser moi de ce retard et je souhaite de tout cœur que ça vous aura plut!

**  
Réponse aux Reviews**** (même si elle date de loin!)** :

Onarluca : Merci bien, fidèle lecteur (ou lectrice). Continu a reviewer (si u lit encore), sa fait toujours plaisir!

La Fourmi : Ouin… tu l'auras attendu la suite, je m'excuse! Mais pour le mystère, sa t'inquiètes, j'adore en mettre:P

Nea4 : Bonzour! C'est triste! Tu es partit, je pourrai pas avoir ta review tout de suite… bo ben tu le voulais? Alors : JE M'EXCUSE! Oui! J'espère que t'auras pas perdu l'goût de lire… à part sa, j'ai rajouter 2 page sur notre site (règlements et jouer une divinité), je pensais aussi mettre la FAQ avant ton retour. Dit, tu crois que je peux faire de la publicité ici? Oh merde, ya Inuyasha qui commence… lol!

Thomot512 : merci merci :P je vais me forcer juste pour toi a les ralonger. Pour ta question : oui je vais continuer a etre aussi sadique, j'adore sa a vrai dire (mwahahaha)

Vaca : Désoler! Chui plus retourner sur depuis… en fait je sais plus depuis quand… Sinon, j'ai pas compris si t'aimais ma fic ou si c'était trop wierd… lol! En fait, Je prend en compte que c un monde de magie so, je fait avec. Mais lâche pas l'écriture! J'viens lire dès que possible!

Underphoenix : Merci à, ô sauveur de fic! Lol! C'est à toi que tout le monde doit cette suite! Merci bcp de tes encouragements!


End file.
